UA: La Sombra del Pasado
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, soy un detective privado, pero no soy como los de las películas, la vida real es más dura de lo que parece. CAPITULO 2
1. Chapter 1

**DESPUÉS DE VARIOS AÑOS SIN ESCRIBIR ALGO NUEVO, POR FIN VUELVO CON ALGO QUE IGUAL ES BASTANTE DIFERENTE A LO QUE ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A ESCRIBIR.  
No hace mucho que estoy dedicado a leer Novelas Negras (genero policial) y me he encariñado con un Detective literario de mi país llamado Heredia, por algo, si algún Chileno lee esto y le recuerda a el, es porque esto va en homenaje a tan notable personaje :)**

**Espero que disfruteis mi primero intento de Fanfic en un genero que nunca he probado. Este capitulo es a modo de Piloto para saber si les llama la atención**

**SOMBRA DEL PASADO **

**capitulo 1 : La llamada**

Los ronroneos de Ranko me despertaron, eran las 2 de la tarde y de inmediato, como si de un reloj con alarma se tratara, mi estomago comenzó a reclamar por alimento. No había mucho en la nevera pero lo suficiente para poder tener un almuerzo decente.

Hace días que no me llega un trabajo que me llame la atención, todos son los típicos "mi esposa me engaña" "Creo que él me ha robado dinero". Son trabajos como esos en los que a veces me dan ganas de mandar a la mierda mi trabajo de Detective Privado e irme a trabajar con mi viejo, al menos es un trabajo estable…pero tiene horarios, y odio los horarios.

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y soy detective privado como dije recién, pero no soy como los de las películas que siempre tienen una idea brillante y son muy lindos, o que se quedan con la chica de la película.

La verdad es más dura que la ficción, cada tanto me llega un trabajo bueno, mi casa es mi oficina y siempre está desordenada y no siempre tengo dinero, mi única compañía es mi gata Ranko. Mujeres en mi vida ha habido muchas pero me han dejado por mi poca falta de compromiso en pareja o porque tienen miedo de que no llegue al día siguiente, encontrándome en la morgue con un balazo en la cabeza. Aunque en verdad tampoco estoy muy interesado en encontrar pareja, dicen que uno se enamora una vez en la vida…ya pasó esa vez en mi juventud.

Me preparé un poco de arroz y carne, a Ranko le preparé ese pescado que tanto le gusta, al menos algo de comida tengo para unos días. Mi último caso me reportó bastante ganancia, logras eso si tu cliente es rico, puedes darte gustos de vez en cuando.

Puse un poco de música, el tocadiscos estaba empolvado, necesitaba una buena limpieza al igual que toda mi oficina, pero ni las ganas ni los ánimos están. Así que, mientras Chopin sonaba de fondo, mi almuerzo era devorado al ritmo de la música clásica, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-¿Saotome y asociados?-

-Ya va siendo hora que le cambies el nombre a algo más digno de ti, que tu gata no es tu asociada, hijo- Mi padre llamaba, y usualmente nunca hay un "Hola" de su parte, de inmediato va al grano con los asuntos, ya me acostumbré.

-Ranko es mi única compañía, papá, y no me vengas con que Murami era la mujer perfecta para mi, sabes que ella nunca aceptó mi trabajo, y nunca nos gustamos mucho. Tú y tu afán de que pueda encontrar una mujer. Acéptalo, no va a ser.

Escuché un suspiro, es cierto que mi padre ha intentado varias veces emparejarme con chicas que si bien son muy lindas, yo no soy de su tipo. Admito que tengo mis secretos y que se defenderme, pero mi corazón es una piedra para las relaciones. Nunca es bueno querer a alguien que después te partirá el corazón, mejor dejarlo en aventuras, y yo soy bueno en eso.

-En fin, te estoy llamando porque quiero que vengas a la Jefatura…es urgente, y si te preguntas, esta es primera vez que te digo que quiero que trabajes para mí, pero a tu manera, como tú sabes hacerlo. Sucedió un imprevisto y quiero que vengas ahora mismo, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Y cortó, sentí un dejo de temblor en su voz, como si estuviese contendiéndose. Si realmente era urgente, mi padre era experto en decir las cosas sin rodeos. Agarré mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta de salida. Ranko estaba mirándome fijamente como si esperara algo.

- Ya te di tu pescado, gata golosa, un día de estos vas a terminar reventando-

-¿Y quien me asegura cada día que vas a llegar entero a casa? Prefiero ser una gata precavida que estar cazando ratones. Incluso en tu pocilga de oficina nunca llegan los malditos roedores-

-No se para que te tengo conmigo, solo me utilizas, gata perversa-

-Lo sé, soy adorable ¿no?-

Al final, le dejé un poco más de pescado y me fui, aún seguía preocupado por el tono de voz de mi padre.

Fuera del departamento se encontraba Satoichi, el guardia, un hombre de unos 60 años que en su juventud fue un boxeador, se le notaba en el rostro. Ahora se dedicaba a las apuestas en la hípica, tenía una extraña suerte con el tema.

Lo salude pero me percaté que estaba tomando una siesta, así que no quise despertarlo, fui directo a mi Chevy del '66, no es un gran auto pero es fiel y hasta ahora nunca me ha dado problemas. Prefiero manejar que trasladarme en metro o cualquier tipo de locomoción, me gusta ir tranquilo y ver el paisaje, siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

De mi oficina a la Prefectura Policial no había más de 20 minutos de viaje, y al ser día Viernes, todo estaba bastante tranquilo a las 4 de la tarde, mejor para mi, no me gusta el tráfico lento.

Al interior de la Prefectura todo estaba como siempre, caos, papeles y gente corriendo de aquí para allá. Me encaminé directamente al fondo, a la oficina del jefe, Genma Saotome, mi padre. Se notaba bastante cansado, sus cabellos negros estaban comenzando mostrar signos de canas y sus ojos tenían las ojeras típicas de costumbre. Lo que me llamó la atención fue que sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese llorado. La última vez que lo vi llorar fue cuando mamá murió, ella también era policía, pero de eso no tengo recuerdos.

- Siéntate Ranma, te tengo un caso que te va a interesar porque no hay sospechosos ni culpables a la vista, tu especialidad

Mierda…el viejo sabe llamar mi atención

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Agradecimientos a ShakkaDV quien fué mi beta reader :D**


	2. Nadie en casa

En vista de que igual tuve un poco de éxito con el primer capítulo a modo de piloto, voy a continuar más seguido con este fic. Aprovecho de anunciar que se viene la tardía continuación de mis siguientes trabajos:  
**Historias de Nerima - **Hermosa historia que no puedo dejar que pase más tiempo

**Tu Ausencia - **No es una mala historia a pesar de que dejé de escribirla hace años y recién me llegó un review de alguien pidiéndome que la continuara, tengo que echarle una mirada para saber cómo hacerlo

**La habitación - ** Muchos me odian por escribirla…pero vamos…Es interesante ¿no?

Y continuamos

**SOMBRA DEL PASADO  
Capitulo 2: Nadie en casa**

El silencio era incomodo y mi padre no se atrevía a hablar. Le pidió a un oficial que estaba pasando por ahí, que trajera dos cafés. Obviamente el mío sin azúcar, necesitaba algo para estar lucido, ¿pero para qué? No era necesario, solo maña.

El viejo se levantó de su asiento y buscó una carpeta entre toda esa montaña de archivos que no sé porque no tiene un orden… pero quién soy yo para criticar eso, mi departamento que también es mi oficina es un desorden total.

Después de un rato buscando, sacó una carpeta que se veía bastante nueva, de color azul y con un poco de polvo, seguramente por estar depositada en todo ese cumulo de cosas. Al mismo tiempo volvió el policía con el pedido y mi padre le pidió otra cosa que no pude entender, seguramente era con algún caso.

Volvió a quedar en silencio cuando sus ojos se depositaron en mi, probablemente no se atrevía a hablarme del caso porque era algo muy personal para él. En fin, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y moría por un cigarro, me levanté al ver que mi padre no decía me encaminé a la puerta, odiaba perder el tiempo con cosas como esta.

-La esposa de tu ex Sensei, Soun Tendo fue asesinada anoche-

Palidecí ante tal noticia, ¿Naoko Tendo? ¿Asesinada? Ahora entiendo porqué mi padre estaba devastado, no era para menos, mi Sensei y el eran muy cercanos y por eso me había entrenado con él cuando niño.

Borré ese pasado de mi cabeza y volví donde mi padre, de verdad el asunto ya me interesaba mucho más.

-¿Algún sospechoso?- me dolía ser frio, pero en mi línea de trabajo hay que serlo y no

es bueno involucrarse sentimentalmente, de lo contrario puedes salir perjudicado y te nublará todo juicio.

-Nada, no tenemos pistas, no tenemos nada que sea bueno. La asesinaron mientras dormía y Soun no pudo hacer nada pues lo dejaron nockeado antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Lo único que pudimos sacar es que es alguien experimentado en las artes marciales-

No era una gran pista, pero era algo con que partir, me tomé el café rápido, tomé la carpeta con la declaración de Soun y me despedí de mi padre. No me gusta estar en la jefatura, me recuerda a mis problemas con la ley debido a mi trabajo.

Tomé mi auto y me encaminé a la dirección que tenía en la carpeta, esperaba que mi sensei me recordase, de verdad hacía muchos años que no lo veía, ¿me recordaría? Aunque sea lo menos sentimental que hay, admito que esa fue una buena época. Ya Ranma, saca eso de tu cabeza y ponte a trabajar.

En los semáforos en rojo, aprovechaba de revisar el archivo, no había nada de interés, así que tendría que ser minucioso con las preguntas si podía investigar

El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado, no era muy lejos de la jefatura policial.

A primera vista, la casa de mi sensei era enorme, los muros cubrían toda una cuadra y en la entrada principal se veía una tableta muy grande que decía "Dojo Tendo, aquí instruimos las artes marciales desde la base y el corazón"

Algunas imágenes de esa época aparecieron en mi mente y dejé por un rato que mi mente se volara, no era malo recordar el pasado de vez en cuando, lo hice mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo y pensaba en cómo abordar a Soun con las preguntas. Dejé pasar un minuto, dos y al final no pude aguantar más. El misterio llamaba.

Toqué la puerta y nadie salió a recibirme, la casa era espaciosa, dejé mis zapatos y me atreví a entrar, el silencio era abrumador, nada de música, no había un televisor prendido y no había voces que me indicaran que el lugar estaba habitado. Un pensamiento horrible cruzó por mi cabeza y si mi intuición no se equivocaba, las habitaciones podían estar en el segundo piso.

Corrí hacia las escaleras pensando lo peor. ¿Y si Soun se había suicidado? ¿Y si el asesino había regresado? Recorrí todas las habitaciones esperando encontrar a alguien, pero no había nadie.  
Volví al primer piso resignado, mi olfato me ayudó a descubrir que algo estaba quemándose que me dirigió a un salón en donde se encontraba un incienso. Sí, había alguien en casa.

Tarde me di cuenta que me atacaban por la espalda, me tomaron por ambos brazos pero alcancé a esquivar una patada con mi pierna, me moví con calma torciendo mi cuerpo hasta que logré soltarme.

Bloqueé un par de golpes que iban a mi rostro hasta que momentáneamente perdí la concentración por el brillo del sol que por una ventana me dejó enceguecido, con eso me llegó un golpe en el estomago que me dejó sin aire, al final la sombra se tiró sobre mi y antes que me llegara un golpe de gracia le apunté con Jusenkyo, mi pistola favorita que me acompañaba en cada trabajo.

-No sé quién eres – dijo la persona, yo estaba un poco mareado como para poder identificarlo y solo podía ver borroso, como después de una borrachera – Pero te exijo que salgas de mi casa ahora mismo.

Intenté levantarme pero el efecto del golpe me tenía un poco mal, así que me senté como pude y cuando vi que el borrón se volvía a acercar, apunté con mi arma nuevamente.

-Mira – comencé, intentaba respirar y mantener todos mis huesos en su sitio – Encantado me iría, pero necesito hablar con el dueño de casa, mi padre, Genma Saotome, es el Capitán de la prefectura de Tokio y yo, Ranma Saotome, soy su hijo, el dueño de casa se llama Soun Tendo y fue mi sensei en las Artes Marciales, acabo de enterarme de lo de su esposa y vengo a entregar mis respetos – mentí…a medias.

El borrón volvió a acercarse a mí pero en su movimiento no había amenaza alguna, me levantó amablemente y esperó a que recuperarse bien la visión. Frente a mi estaba mi ex Sensei sonriendo con una mirada triste.

- Perdóname Ranma, ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te reconocí, no pensé que tu padre te avisaría, hace más de 10 años que no nos vemos – me abrazó, odio los abrazos, no me gusta ese tipo de contacto con un hombre…con una mujer no puedo quejarme. – Supe por tu padre que eres detective privado ¿no? De ser así…quiero que te dediques con todo a encontrar al asesino de mi esposa, por favor.

-¿Por qué crees, Sensei, que estoy aquí? Naoko fue una muy buena persona conmigo, obvio que quiero saber quién es el responsable de su muerte.-

Soun me puso al corriente sobre todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, en lo personal no me importaba si no tenía que ver con la investigación. Pero qué rayos, no puedo negar que una parte de mi se interesa.

Ranma Saotome… ¿en qué lio te estás metiendo ahora? Pensé en mi gata y en su cara burlona cuando le cuente sobre este caso. Pero el trabajo de un detective es meter las narices donde nadie lo llama

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
